Al, All, Bellino n Ally
by KittyKatBella
Summary: Gender bent Ed, Edd, Bella n Eddy. I got the idea from lolzwaitwhat's 'An, Ann n Anny' FanFics. Please R&R and no flames. If you don't like the OC, too freaking bad!
1. Who Is Who

Ed: Al has messy red back length hair in a pony tail, a dark green Jean jacket, a pink-and-black striped shirt, blue jeans, and video game controller earrings.

* * *

Edd: All (Double L) has neat waist-length black hair, a black baseball cap, a red blouse, an ankle-length purple skirt, and book earrings.

* * *

Eddy: Ally has neat shoulder-length brown hair with a sparkly orange hair band, a yellow blouse, jeans, and quarter earrings.

* * *

Bella: Bellino has short blond hair, a black tee shirt with the Earth on it, blue pants, and the same cat features.

* * *

Felice: Fabio

* * *

Rolf: Rose has shoulder-length blue hair, a yellow shirt with a thick red line at the bottom, blue jeans, and carrot earrings.

* * *

Sarah: Sam has short orange hair, a red shirt, and blue pants.

* * *

Jimmy: Jilly has shoulder-length pale hair that curls up at the bottom, a sky blue blouse with sprinkled sequins, a short white skirt, white tights, and bandage earrings. Has braces.

* * *

Nazz: Nick has short blond hair, a white tee shirt under a black half-zipped hoodie, and dark purple pants. (They look almost black)

* * *

Kevin: Kelly has a backwards facing pink cap, ear-length red hair, a light green shirt, a short black skirt, black leggings, and baseball earrings.

* * *

Jonny: Jamie has curly brown hair in a ball, (like in Every Which Way But Ed. I don't know what it's called) a white tee shirt, jeans, and Earth earrings.

* * *

Plank: Planka looks like Plank, but with short brown hair and lips.

* * *

Lee: Zee has short curly orange hair, a black shirt with red spots, and blue pants.

* * *

May: Bray has short blond hair, a grey tee shirt, red pants, and yellow knee-length socks.

* * *

Marie: Garie has ear-length blue hair that covers his left eye, a black tee shirt with three green slashes, (Monster drink symbol) and green jeans.

* * *

Brenda: (Only Kanker sister, likes Bellino) has waist-length brown hair, a pink half-shirt, a pair of jean shorts, and pink-and-black skull and cross bone earrings.


	2. Pool Party

It was a normal day in Peach Creek. The sun was shining brightly on the roads. And the Als and Bellino were spending this perfect day inside. Playing video games. "I'm _so_ gonna beat you!" Ally cried.

She and Bellino were playing a racing game while Al and Double L watched. "As _if!_ I _rule _this game!" Bellino bragged. He turned out to be right, beating Ally by a whisker. "BOOM SHAKA-LAKA!" Bellino yelled, scaring Fabio.

"Good game, Ally, Bellino," Double L said. "Yeah! You were all like 'ZOOM!' and 'BEEP BEEP!' and 'OUTTA THE WAY, LOSER!'" Al cried. "Nice try, Scam Ally," Bellino said. Ally glared at him.

"_Don't _call me that," she growled. "Fine," Bellino said, crossing his fingers behind his back. "Why don't we go for a walk?" Double L suggested. "Can we go to the flower field?" Al asked.

"I heard they have a new rose bush," Bellino shared. "Oh, I've been meaning to get a rose to cross pollinate," Double L said. "Then let's go to the flower field," Ally said, racing out the door.

Al, Double L, Bellino and Fabio followed closely. When they got there, they saw the whole field was in bloom. Made sense, since it was the beginning of Spring. Fabio ran into the flowers, rolling around.

Double L put gloves on and walked over to the new rose bush. Al just jumped around in the flowers, crushing most of them. Bellino and Ally sat on the bench, watching.

Bellino reached down and picked a pink flower and gave it to Ally. "Thank you, Bellino," Ally said, smelling the flower. "Prego," Bellino said, putting his arm around Ally's shoulders.

Kelly walked up to them. "Here ya go," Kelly said, handing them a piece of paper. She ran off the other way. "What's this?" Bellino asked, looking at the paper, "Call Al and Double L over."

Ally nodded and put her hands to her mouth. "AL! DOUBLE L! GET OVER HERE!" Ally yelled at the top of her lungs. Bellino yowled and covered his cat ears. "No so loud!" He hissed.

"It got 'um over here," Ally said. Al and Double L were standing in front off the bench. "Why must you have to break our ear drums?" Double L asked. "Girls, this is an invite," Bellino said, handing it to Double L, who read it aloud.

_"Dear person/people,_

_You are invited to Nick's totally rad pool party! Having just got a new pool after _some_body popped the last one *cough* Bellino *cough* Nick decided to have a pool party. Lots of games, food, and fun! Wear your best swim suits, everyone!_

"A pool party?" Ally asked, excited. "Indeed," Bellino said, sounding like his step-sister. "Al likes to swim!" Al cried happily. "Might we be going?" Double L asked, "It's at noon, which is 15 minutes."

"Heck yeah we're going!" Ally said, "We ain't passing up a pool party!" Everyone cheered. Fabio ran over and meowed. "Fabio's gonna stay home," Bellino translated, "Too much water."

"His loss," Anny said, shrugging, "Come on. Let's change." They each went to there own house to change into there swim suits. They met outside Ally's house when they were done.

Double L wore a purple one piece, Al wore a rainbow tankini, (It's like a bikini, but the top is like a half-shirt) and Ally wore a pink bikini. Bellino wore a pair of swim trunks with goldfish on them.

"Let's get going," Bellino said. Fabio was in his and Double L 's house, napping. They all walked over to Nick's house. When they got there, they entered the back yard through the fence gate.

"The party had arrived!" Ally said. "Hey, you four," Nick greeted, "Glad you could make it."

"Glad you invited us," Bellino said. "Yes, it's nice that we're welcome," Double L said. "Of course, girl," Nick waved it off. "Can we go swimming?" Al asked eagerly. "Why not?" Jamie asked, "It _is _a pool party."

The all cheered and ran over to Nick's new pool. It was about 3 feet deep and 10 feet wide. Ally climbed up on the table that was next to the pool. "CANNONBALL!" She yelled, jumping in.

Al watched her and climbed up on the table, too. "CANNONBALL!" Al repeated, also jumping in. "AL! NO!" The kids cried, but too late. Al landed in the water with a _humongous _splash that splashed almost all of the water out.

"Al! You splashed all the water out!" Nick complained. But he then smiled, "I guess we'll just have to refill it." He held up a long green hose and started spraying everyone. "Oh, spray me! Spray me!" Al cried, opening her mouth wide.

Nick sprayed the water in Al's mouth. "Bulls eye!" Ally and Bellino yelled together. "Jinx," Bellino said. After that, everyone took turns trying to spray the water in Al's wide mouth.

When it came to Kelly's turn, she looked at Al, who was standing still. "Move around, Al," Kelly instructed, "It'll make it harder." Al started moving side to side, making it harder for Kelly to squirt her.

After that, they took a break and had a snack. Al looked at the snack table and gasped. "THEY HAVE CHOCOLATE PUDDING, DOUBLE L!" Al cried, scooping up a handful of chocolate pudding.

"Al! Manners!" Double L scolded. "Ah, it's alright, Double L," Nick waved it off, "I got that just for her." Al smiled and hugged Nick with her pudding-covered hands. "Thanks, Nick!" She said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Bellino said, "I brought pizza!" He pulled out some pizza from his bag and put it on the table. They all talked for bit while they ate. Then, they dance to the music.

"This party is awesome!" Bellino yelled over the music. "Indeed!" Double L agreed. "Rose has brought a friend to make this party better!" Rose said. She pulled out a chicken from behind her.

Al's eyes widened when she saw the chicken. "CHICKEN!" She yelled, running away. "Oops. Rose forgot about slow-Al-girl's fear of the clicking fowl," Rose said. (That's right! Ed's female counterpart is _scared _of chickens!)

"Not again," Bellino groaned. He and Double L chased after the terrified Al. Ally burst out laughing. "I still can't believe Al's scared of a stupid _chicken_!" Ally said between laughs.

The chicken, which was a boy, crowed and ran at Ally. Ally screamed and ran away. Everyone started laughing. "I don't get it," Double L said, shaking her head, "Why make fun of someone's fear when you yourself have that _same _fear?"

"Like that time you made fun f me because of my fear of needles," Kelly pointed out. "Ok! Whatever! Just get rid of this chicken!" Ally pleaded. Rose grabbed the chicken. "CHICKEN IS BAD, GUYS!" Al cried.

"The chicken is gone, Al," Double L assured her. "Dannazione pollo," Ally growled in Italian. "You know, I'm starting to regret teaching you that," Bellino said. "What did she say?" Jilly asked.

"I'm not translating," Bellino said. "Why won't you-" Double L stopped mid-sentence as something dawned on her, "Yes, ok." Just then, a dove flew above there heads and landed on the table.

"DOVEY!" Al yelled happily, running over to the white bird and hugging it. "Al! Drop that bird!" Double L scolded. "But Double L, it's a dovey!" Al whined. Double L sighed and face palmed.

"I _know _it is, Al, but you're crushing the poor thing," Double L pointed out. Al looked at the bird and saw it was _indeed _crushed. "Ok," Al said sadly. She let the dove go and it flew away. With some difficulty.

Later, Bellino and the Als went home. When Bellino got home, he told Fabio about the party. "It was so much fun," Bellino said as he got his pajamas on. He went to sleep, Fabio snoring a little.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter of Al, All, Bellino n Ally. Sorry it took so long. I moved on to gender bent Wild Kratts for a bit. See you next chapter!


End file.
